Known in the art are devices adapted to infuse air into basins of water and other fluid materials, this infusion being generally referred to as aeration. The aeration may be performed for different purposes. For example, such purposes include improving the growth of a fish population and providing better conditions for fish breeding in fish ponds, treatment of sludge, etc.
One type of aeration device is usually in the form of a piping network deployed over a basin and having pipe extensions lowered below the water level in the basin to provide air thereto.
Another type of aeration device is usually in the form of fans deployed on the surface of the water of the basin, and adapted to rotate while emitting air so as to provide the desired infusion.